062816-No Corpse Parties
geoselenicAdvent GA began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 01:38 -- GA: hi there lorcan! TA: who.... are you..... GA: im limekid! GA: im a horrorterror. TA: i think serios told me about.... you..... TA: great no..... GA: i, ah, heard you did some stuff! TA: no i already talked to on..... TA: one..... TA: yes okay i did..... TA: thanks.... for.... bringing.... that up..... GA: oh, sorry GA: i thought maybe you might want a friend? the other players seem to get real mad when their friends make deals and stuff GA: but i am never mad! i am always happy to be a friend :o TA: i.... mean..... TA: friends are.... nice......... TA: but..... TA: you....'re a terror..... GA: well yeah, i guess GA: but, like, dogs can have friends, and they aren't even people TA: it's.... more like..... GA: just because i'm a weird octopus kid doesn't mean i don't know the meaning of friendship! TA: the first terror i talked.... to wasn't kind by any stretch......... GA: oh no. who'd you talk to first? TA: i wasn't given a.... name......... GA: ah. well, never mind them!! i am the PEAK of friendliness. GA: and comic relief! GA: i made two contracts already :D TA: i don't know how i feel about a.... friendly terror......... TA: you did what..... GA: contracts! GA: not for souls, though TA: oh.... okay......... GA: five of my lovely wonderful owl statues for mike's plastic wand, and some sailor moon merch for a song and some treasure from aaisha! GA: and i high fived them both :D TA: i'm not surprised by the first one..... TA: but..... TA: aaisha no..... GA: didn't get to high five lorrea though. a shame. i'll have to high five her later. GA: aaisha and i are friends now! she's my new mom. GA: she's also leiko's mom. GA: it's canon. TA: what the fuck is a mom..... GA: that's an excellent question GA: i dunno GA: hehe, just kidding. its like a lusus. TA: oh that makes sense i guess..... GA: anyway, i have thus far made a ton of friends in your session, so clearly i am top notch friendship material TA: i'm not the best judge of that..... TA: i made some wrong choices in them..... TA: namely nyarla..... GA: even the amazingly competent lorrea who very intelligently is wary of me + all terror biz is my friend! GA: ah, yeah, i hear that a lot GA: i think he's okay! TA: he killed.... my matesprit..... GA: yeahhhh GA: i like to think about the best parts of people GA: and ignore the worst parts GA: i like everybody. TA: he killed eribus and he is going to pay.... for that..... GA: that's fair, i suppose! i'm not really a fan of the whole killing stuff, but you have the right to take revenge. TA: libby.... seems to think i have every right..... TA: and so do a few.... of the other trolls......... GA: understandable! a lot of people seemed to like eribus. GA: and a lot of people dislike nyarla! TA: we have.... a lot of.... reason to..... TA: and yes..... TA: eribus..... TA: was.... great..... GA: you really shouldn't go after him alone, though. try and get backup so you don't endanger yourself too much! TA: i have someone in.... mind..... GA: ok, that's good. TA: someones i guess......... GA: i do hope you'll find mercy in your heart, at least enough to only leave him in like a really painful coma. but if not, ah, good luck? GA: he's really good at eating bombs, so that's a strategy you can try! TA: he killed my matesprit and broke the remainder of my trust..... TA: he doesn't deserve mercy...... GA: hmm. well, is this what eribus would want you to do? GA: there are many ways of contacting the dead and asking what they might want GA: is even more killing really what will help your session? TA: i.... know this.... is what.... eribus wants..... TA: and yes.... it will..... TA: he's.... a wildcard that needs to be dealt with...... GA: okay. i spose i can't sway you. TA: no one can, to be honest..... GA: that's entirely fine GA: if it's any consolation, i spoke to eribus once, and he was very cool TA: he was the.... best, limekid..... GA: it's a shame he died. and he died because he saved his friend, too. GA: are you going to hold a funeral? TA: a corpse party?..... TA: no..... GA: ah, why not? GA: it's a fine way of honoring someone's memory. TA: we don't have time..... GA: i dunno. i find that that a funeral is usually worth it, just to ease your emotions even just a little GA: you can always do it later, of course. when this is all done you'll have plenty of time. TA: we can hold a corpse party when we've got more time..... TA: which is funny now because.... i'm the bard of.... time.... too..... GA: right! congratulations. GA: heheheh are you enjoying the codpiece that comes with your jammies GA: i... hope that it was worth the... time and effort spent to get it TA: no..... TA: dear gods it....'s..... TA: they're..... TA: hideous..... GA: hahahahahahah GA: its even worse than the page undies GA: or, perhaps, even BETTER TA: i can't..... TA: no..... TA: this is terrible..... GA: pshhhh GA: you're the most fashionable god around! TA: can.... i..... GA: and that's coming from someone wearing a GOLD CAPE. TA: change out of them..... GA: ...yeah? GA: they're pajamas, dude GA: if gods had to stay in the same clothes forever i doubt anyone would want to be a god TA: wings.... are weird..... GA: wings are cool!!! GA: you're like a butterfly now!! GA: which ROCKS! TA: they feel weird..... GA: hahah, its kind of funny though. you trolls get wings, but you don't actually NEED them GA: like when humans or other less insect-y things god tier they don't get wings and they can still fly GA: hell i'm a fucking tentacle monstrosity eldritch god and i can fly without wings TA: that..... TA: is disturbing..... GA: well i kind of overexaggerate the tentacle thing GA: im not just a writhing mass of tentacles GA: im like humanoid and stuff -- geoselenicAdvent GA sends 062816_selfie.png -- -- teasingAsperity TA receives 062816_selfie.png -- TA: oh okay that's less.... disturbing..... GA: see i got a purple face and hair and a hat or two TA: the purple.... is comforting..... TA: i....'m purple blooded..... GA: :D GA: oh!! are you a clown? TA: no..... TA: gods no......... TA: those purples were awful..... GA: oh, ok GA: i'm not sure what color my blood is GA: i think it'd be cool if i had lime blood, so when i blush, i blush lime GA: that's probably canon TA: why not find out?..... GA: ooh, or maybe my blood is like jet black GA: like ink! GA: well im not gonna slice my finger open or something to find out TA: you're a terror..... TA: does that..... TA: even.... really hurt..... TA: i don't know.... how terror works..... GA: well how should i know! GA: nobody's bum rushed me with a rusty knife in a while or anything so i don't remember GA: whos gonna try and stab a terror. im literally cthulu, thats such a bad idea TA: i could bum rush you with a knife..... GA: i probably have. whatever powers cthulu had TA: but that is definitely a bad idea..... GA: ok, if we ever meet in person we can try it TA: no killing.... me over it?..... GA: why the heck would i kill you over that? TA: i.... don't know..... GA: i mean, even if it hurts or i get tetanus, im still an actual eldritch god GA: hell you could push me down a flight of stairs and i'd probably just laugh and be like 'hahah nice one' TA: maybe i'll take you up.... on that..... GA: maybe i'd trip you at a really inconvenient time in revenge, though. like when you're holding a cake or something. GA: no GA: not when holding a cake GA: that's just. that'd waste a cake TA: that would.... be a waste of cake..... TA: that would be awful......... GA: yeah ok nevermind GA: plus you can fly GA: so like GA: even if i tripped you GA: you could just float away TA: catch myself.... before faceplanting......... GA: the best thing about flying is that you can pretend you're an astronaut in a space station TA: oh that..... TA: so that's how i hunt him.... down..... TA: i.... can.... fly..... GA: nyarla? GA: ain't he a god too or did i miss something TA: yes..... TA: but.... it's.... not important..... GA: well what if he just flies away GA: you need a GRAPPLING HOOK GA: or a gun GA: or a G R A P P L I N G hook GA: which is REALLY COOL GA: you should get a grappling hook GA: i mean i don't wanna tell you how to live your life or anything but you should absolutely get a grappling hook TA: i....'m not worried about him flying.... away..... GA: aw GA: what IS your plan, anyway? you just gonna show up with your squad and just start stabbing him? TA: hardly..... TA: that's too forward..... GA: i suggest an ambush, and skip the monologue TA: that's.... more like.... me......... GA: alternately, try and trick him into monologuing GA: and just shoot him while he's talking TA: i don't use guns..... GA: you can actually trick most of the big bads into monologuing in this game GA: what do you use? TA: cleavers and blades now......... GA: nice TA: yes..... TA: libby was..... GA: have you alchemized any cool rocket cleavers or napalm shooting cleavers or anything like that? TA: no..... GA: awwwwwww, that's like half the fun of fighting is building up a cache of the most ridiculous weapons possible TA: i don't.... really have time to be alchemizing things..... GA: dang, you are one no nonsense troll, huh? TA: it....'s not.... that..... TA: i don't want him.... to catch wind that i'm.... hunting him..... TA: so..... TA: don....'t.... tell.... him..... GA: i won't! GA: but, ah, i think he's already aware that most people want him dead GA: and if he knew that eribus was your matesprit, there's no way he's dumb enough to not be expecting you TA: but does he know that i can actually.... kill him.... now?..... GA: hmm GA: if he got that message, yes TA: he.... does know..... TA: nyarla was once upon a time my moirail......... GA: how things have changed! from moirail, to cull target. TA: he destroyed.... the.... trust i had for him......... TA: he doesn't deserve.... my goodwill anymore..... TA: he.... thought i didn't care about him..... GA: what a doodoohead! TA: we all have very good reasons to.... want him.... dead..... GA: hey, does this make me an accomplice to murder? GA: i'm not sure how i feel about that TA: i.... just have the most.... right to.... his death......... TA: no..... TA: well yes.... i.... guess..... GA: aw man GA: i don't want to be an accomplice to murder. :( TA: sorry..... GA: its ok, ill just give you some misinformation so i can claim i was actually not really helping you GA: for example, nyarla is on alternia TA: if you must?..... TA: pffthehe..... GA: your blood isn't purple when its inside you, its actually rainbow! GA: aaaaaaaaand nyarlas weakness is dogs GA: their farts are toxic to him GA: and all cobalt bloods TA: pffthehehe..... GA: anyway, i hope you feel less sad soon! you have my sympathy, for all the awful shit that has happened. :( TA: i..... TA: appreciate it..... TA: you're not so bad..... GA: :D GA: you're not so bad either! GA: someone told me you'd be kinda salty TA: ...... TA: who..... GA: i think it might have actually been eribus TA: he....'s considered me.... salty before..... TA: but he's not the only.... one..... GA: im pretty sure a human said you're salty too but i dont remember which one GA: i mean, they told me not to tell you, but i was gonna tell you anyway GA: mightve been mike? TA: i hate.... him and he needs to die..... GA: :O TA: he.... says that because he.... interfered in my quadrants!..... GA: whatd he do? TA: and i got rightfully mad....!..... GA: hahah yeah i just checked and it totally was mike lol GA: he shouldnt die though!! he seemed nice. TA: he interfered in quads though..... TA: and that....'s.... not a thing that i'm going to let him do..... TA: he..... TA: he.... made eribus doubt our <3..... GA: oh! thats quite mean. TA: and then called.... me a bitch!..... GA: thats mean too!! TA: eribus.... punched him in the face..... TA: it was.... funny..... GA: hahahah nice TA: mike has no right to call me.... that..... GA: absolutely not! he deserved that punch. TA: when.... he is the one who started this hoofbeastshit in the first place..... GA: i may not be down for murder, but i am totally down for punches in the face GA: im like a pacifist lite TA: no murder.... is fun..... GA: or. just a person with, like, average morals GA: murder is not fun! TA: especially when.... they deserve it..... GA: i'm not really a fan of the death penalty? but that doesn't seem to be a view that even the game itself agrees with GA: considering how often you die in it. like, jeez. TA: aren't you like..... TA: immortal tho..... TA: ugh..... GA: well yeah but so are ghosts, sort of TA: i hate.... this.... phone......... GA: whats wrong with it? TA: it's a trollkia..... TA: it....'s.... really outdated but.... i.... broke my other one..... GA: pf a trollkia GA: what is that, like, a troll nokia GA: i love it TA: i haven't.... managed.... to break it yet..... TA: but i think i cracked the casing once..... GA: not surprising! those things are made of adamantium. TA: i should.... start hunting soon..... TA: i've got a long way to fly i think..... GA: right! no time to waste! GA: its been a pleasure, lorcan! good luck!! TA: thank.... you..... -- teasingAsperity TA gave up trolling geoselenicAdvent GA at 02:46 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Limekid